The present disclosure generally relates to electronic equipment enclosure structures. In particular, this disclosure relates to a divider installed within an electronic equipment rack drawer.
Equipment cabinets or racks may be used to contain servers, computer systems, telecommunications equipment and other information technology (IT) devices. Equipment cabinets may be provided in relatively tall and narrow configurations, and may house vertically stacked equipment in order to conserve floor space. For example, one standard cabinet configuration may be approximately 72 inches tall by approximately 22 inches wide.
Equipment cabinets can include removable drawers suitable for enclosing electronic devices such as servers, storage units, and networking hardware. In certain applications, such removable drawers can be located at the front of an equipment cabinet to provide easy access to electronic devices contained within them. In some applications, a number of similar or identical electronic devices, which may have a standard set of dimensions and connector placements, can be housed within a single removable drawer.
Equipment cabinets can also include front and rear doors which may provide the cabinets with a uniform appearance, protect devices housed within the cabinets from environmental hazards, restrict unauthorized access to the devices, and limit electromagnetic emissions from equipment within the cabinets.